Broken Family Tides The begining to Ayama Series
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Four Saiyan siblings fight over power and their father's throne. Being unable to do so, three of the four were cast from their home planet to seek out a new home, Wars between the "clans" of saiyans break lose through out the generations, clan breeds mixed and new race of saiyans begin to fill the newer generations. Promises made, promises broken, Truce will be made.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in the ancient past a mighty saiyan king named Legion and his loving wife bared four beautiful children throughout their life time. An elder son named **Acestes****, who was tall and well built like his father once was in his prime years. A saiyan with raven locks that was pulled back with a tie and eyes dark as a black diamond with a brown saiyan tail. After him was his eldest of two sisters named **Cyrilla who held her own, taught and ruthless like a true saiyan warrior should be. Having shoulder length crimson hair and eyes of emerald seas with a black saiyan tail. The second son named Elek who was a charming man who had a brilliant mind upon his sturdy shoulders. His hair being of a dark spiky brown hair that drapes down his back in a wild man manner, eyes brown and a light tan saiyan tail. The youngest of them all was Kyra who was the quiet out of them all, the one that was not built physically or mentally for fighting who was more into peace between races. Having long silky snow white hair that danced down her hour glass body and to her feet, skin so soft and fair with rosy cheeks and cystal blue eyes, along with a white tail. She was the most beautiful of their race.

Their father and mother were at their limitations of ruling over their saiyan planet and was that time to pick a new suitor to take their father's place as king. King Legion was that kind of man that believed man ruled over others as women did the fighting and bearing the next generations. Standing up from his throne with his four children before them, he smiled at them all before he spoke in a deep soothing tone of voice.

"My dear children, Acestes, Cyrilla, elek, and Kyra; it is about that time that I pick whom shall take my place as king…"

Cyrilla quickly cuts him off as she usually does with her sharp attitude.

"King? Why not a queen father?"

His eyes narrow to her words while he tilts his chin up.

"You know very well that I do not accept women to rule a kingdom let alone an entire planet..Women are not suited for such a job my dear."

"That's barbaric! You know damn well I am far more stronger then all your elite warriors put together.. I am a perfect suitor to take your place!"

Yelled cyrilla who tighten her fist towards her father with rage in her emerald eyes. She was not going to give up on getting her way but her father waved his hand in front of him to silence her words.

"Enough Cyrilla! I will not tolerate your attitude towards me."

Cyrilla takes a step back and bites her bottom lip to hold back any more of her harsh words. King legion clears his throat as he rests his hands to his mid torso and continues on speaking.

"There shall be a duel between my eldest son Acestes, and my second eldest son Elek and who ever is to win will take my place."

All four children bowed their heads as cyrilla and Kyra both make their ways to their thrones and took their seats as their two brothers took their places in the middle of the throne room which was more then enough space for a simple duel.

"Good luck Elek, you're going to need it if you are to win against me."

Chuckles Acestes with cockiness in his tone.

Elek laughed to his words.

"Aye, I don't need luck to defeat you brother. I am strong enough to beat you.."

Replied Elek with a slight accent.

Both readied themselves, pausing for a split second before they charged towards one another then vanished right before they clashed. Throwing powerful punches and forceful kicks to each others in mid air and flash from one side of the room to the other, it was quick difficult for one with slow eyes to keep up with their speed.

Sweat beads formed on their brows as they started to get serious, breaking free from each other. They pant heavily as they chuckle. Elek vanishes from where he stood and reappears behind his older brother with his hands balled up together, bringing it down to the back of Acestes's head but Acestes was quick on his feet as he managed to throw his upper body to the ground with his hand firmly on the marble floor and kicks Elek in the mid torso like he was a horse. Elek gasp loudly to the pain but throws himself into a back flip to give himself some space.

Holding onto his stomach he smiles to his brother.

"Nice one. Didn't expect you to respond so quickly."

"Yeah, I've been doing some extra training."

Spoke Acestes who was adjusting himself into another fighting pose, ready for what ever elek had in store for him. Elek took in a deep breath as he was becoming nervous seeing that Acestes was so calm and relaxed with their fight that it worried him that he may not have a chance against him.

Cyrilla sat at her throne with her nails digging into the wood of the arm rest as she chewed on her bottom lip. She hated that fact that she was unable to fight to win her father's throne. Kyra who wasn't even paying attention as she leaned into her mother's shoulder and whispers softly to her.

Elek clinches his fists as he vanishes once again and this time so did Acestes, when Elek tried to attack,Acestes was right there to block him and attack him with force. Knocking Elek to the floor. Elek groans in pain and frustration as he wasn't getting anywhere with this fight, lifting his head up he could hear his father yelling Cyrilla's name as she lunges towards Acestes with her right fist balled up and ready to strike, catching him off guard she managed to knock him in the jaw and off his feet. Stumbling back a few steps, steadying himself back he rubs his mouth with the back of his hand and snickers.

"Well well well, this shall be fun."

Elek snickers as well as he stood up behind Cyrilla and claps his hands.

"Lets get this fight started then."

All three flashed from their spots and were fighting like true saiyans and treating the duel like it was a fight to the death. All the elite soldiers gasp in amazement as they watched the three battle but King Legion was not pleased as he was about to stand up and stop the fight but before he could both Acestes and Elek yell out in pain due to Cyrilla energy blast that caused them both to collapse before their father, smoke flows off their armor while the groan in pain and struggled to get up.

Forcing their heads up to stare at their angry father before them, their heads lower back down in disappointment. Cyrilla lands to the ground and quickly makes her way to her father with a smug look on her face.

"Now do you believe me father? I should be the one to rule, NOT THEM!"

Yelled Cyrilla.

Acestes stood up in anger as he got into Cyrilla's face.

"It wasn't your battle to win Cyrilla!"

Barked out Acestes who was not the only one now in Cyrilla's face, Elek was as well.

"He is right, even though we did enjoy the fight between you Cyrilla but it was against father's wishes and Acestes and I are to do a rematch because of you!"

"No there isn't going to be a rematch, I won fair in square I should be queen!"

Challenged Cyrilla but before she could continue their father cut them all off.

"ENOUGH! I had enough of this bickering between siblings, I do not have the patients for a rematch I have chosen and it will be finally no if ands or buts!"

All three of them growled at one another as they faced their father.

"Cyrilla back to your throne at once! You have disobeyed me more then once, as for you Acestes and Elek you are my finest sons and warriors but sadly I can only pick one of you to rule."

Cyrilla clinches her fist as she storms out of the throne room slamming the doors behind her.

"Acestes you are to be king, you are a better fighter who has all that is needed to be king."

Elek growls lowly to himself as he knew he deserved to be king. Acestes pats Elek on his shoulder and chuckles.

"Sorry Elek, you already knew you couldn't defeat me."

Elek tugs his shoulder away from his brother's hold and storms out of the throne room. Acestes watches as he did and sighs softly before he was forced to look to his father who placed his old wrinkled hands onto his broad shoulders.

"My son, this is for you."

Removing his amulet necklace from his neck he shakes slightly as he lifts his arms over Acestes's head and places it upon him.

"You are king from this day forward my son."

Acestes smiles to his father before he makes his way out of the throne room.

The kingdom was at peace for once that night and all slumbered peacefully but that was all to change as Cyrilla and Elek teamed up and snuck their ways through the kingdom corridors towards their elder brother's bedroom. They refused to accept the fact that Acestes won the throne. Young Kyra was also wondering the corridors and caught her older brother and sister roaming the halls together. She narrows her eyes as she quietly follows them to see what they were up to.

They were now only a few yards from their brother's bedroom door, looking at one another they nod their heads as they place their right hand out, small energy balls form in the palm of their hands waiting for the perfect time to break into Acestes;s room. Kyra stood in the shadows, shaking like a leaf as she started to put the pieces of the puzzle together and realize what they had planned for their eldest brother..Biting her bottom lip she grew the courage to rush over to Cyrilla and Elk and demand what was going on.

"What are you two doing out of your rooms?"

Spoke Kyra loudly not caring if others heard her, wishing someone would be there to back her up on all this but no one did but her brother and sister did. Cyrilla's emerald eyes widen as she reaches out in a one swift motion grabbing Kyra by her long white locks and yanks her into her arms and covers her mouth with her free hand.

"We could ask you the same question Kyra."

Challenged Elek as he kept his back against the wall and the power ball still in his hand, Kyra struggles in Cyrilla's hold to get her mouth free so she may speak.

"I heard people talking outside my bedroom and guess who they were?"

She narrows her eyes as she glares up to her older sister then to her brother who just stare back at her with hateful eyes, Elek was about to speak when Acestes's door opens and he wonders outside his room and towards them, a grin tugs on Elek's face as he prepares for the attack. Kyra being the peace hearted one out of them all couldn't bare to witness her own family killing one of their own siblings.

Shutting her eyes tightly she yanks her body as hard as she could out of her sister's arms and runs towards her elder brother screaming.

"Acestes watch out it's a trap!"

Cyrilla and Elek try to reach out for Kyra before she ran out of the shadows but they quickly pull themselves out of the dim light of the torches on the wall while kyra runs into Acestes's arms.

Acestes wraps his large muscle arms around his youngest sister with worry in his eyes.

"What nonsense do you speak of Kyra?"

Stroking her perfect white hair as he tries to comfort his crying sister. Her porcelain face stuffed into his bare chest soaking his warm flesh with her tears.

"It's Cyrilla and Elek, they envy the fact you are now king, they are hiding in the shadows to kill you. They think once you are out of the way they have an easier way to get the throne for themselves."

Acestes narrows his eyes as he kept his gaze on Kyra but quickly lifts his head up and looks down the corridor Kyra came from, slowly pulling Kyra from his hold he guides her to stand behind him. Sniffling softly as she wipes her tears away with her index finger.

"Kyra I want you to get father at once, Ill take care of this."

"Very well brother, please do be careful."

I shall, now go!"

Kyra nods her head as she makes a run to find her father, Cyrilla not wanting word to get to him, she leaps out of the shadows shooting a dark blue blast straight for Kyra. Acestes cries out to kyra as he swiftly vanishes and reappears by kyra taking her into his arms and turns his back to the blast and allowing the full attack to hit him, losing his balance he falls to one knee with kyra still in his arms. Having his left eye shut he groans in pain trying to be strong for Kyra.

Elek leaps out of the shadows with rage in his eyes as he throws it all verbally towards Cyrilla.

"What the hell are you doing? Kyra is not the one we are after!"

Cyrilla growls loudly as she turns her gaze to Elek and barks back to him.

"She is now! If word gets to father we are both fucked! So we now need her out of the picture as well!"

Acestes stood up as he kept Kyra behind him and held onto her forearm.

"You are both Pathetic if you think killing me and kyra will get you the throne."

Cyrilla takes a few steps towards the two with no fear or worry about what will happen if they are to be caught.

"You don't know that! I have my ways of getting my way and I refuse to let you take what I rightfully deserve!"

Cyrilla clinches her fist as she snarls to them both.

"Siblings or not I will get you both out of my way!"

Elek lowers his head and shakes it slightly as he was disappointed that cyrilla had lost her mind and was willing to hurt their brother and sister. Elek looks to his brother and sighs in disgust with himself that he allowed cyrilla to him into such a heartless attempt to get the throne.

Cyrilla raises her hand up and faces it towards Acestes and Kyra, a blue energyball forms in the center as she snickers.

"Goodbye Acestes and Kyra, Hello- Queen Cyrilla!"

Her energy blast formed gained size and was about to strike, Acestes turns himself around and clings to Kyra to protect her knowing she was too weak to withstand the attack. Closing their eyes they waited the blast but only heard was a blast clashing with another attack and cyrilla screaming in agony. Acestes looks over his right shoulder to see that Elek had attacked Cyrilla to stop her. Cyrilla laid on the floor for a brief moment before lifting herself up, her arms struggling to lift her weight off the ground. She was about to yell at Elek but the sound of their father's voice filled their ears.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Their father stood in the corridor that Kyra was to go down to seek out their father, making his way to Acestes and kyra he leans down to aid the eldest and youngest of his children. Kyra with tears filled in her crystal hues throws herself into her father's arms and sobs.

"It's….it's my entire fault father."

Spoke Elek with his held hung low.

"What do you mean Elek?"

Asked King Legion with a puzzled tone.

"I..I was jealous that Acestes gets to become king and I wasn't. I allowed Cyrilla to talk me into killing Acestes to become the new king. I shouldn't of let her get the best of me father..Forgive me."

Cyrilla growls with rage as she leaps onto her feet and without a second thought she shoots a blast towards Elek. Elek dodges the attack and sends a stronger attack towards her, which she knocks out of her way with her forearm and purposely redirects it to Acestes who cast an equal amount of power to stop the attack.

King Legion grew in an out rage as he storms in-between them all.

"I had enough of this! All four of you have royal saiyan blood coursing through your veins you need to start acting like a real family."

"This family is broken, and always has been father."

Spoke Cyrilla.

"You are the reason we are broken father! You favoring Acestes more then the rest of us, secretly training him with your best Elite Solider when the rest of us had to train alone!"

Elek eyes widen from Cyrilla's words and wasn't sure if he should believe it or not."

"Is it true father? Did you train Acestes alone and had me work alone?"

King Legion nods his head to their question not being ashamed of it.

"Yes I did train Acestes alone because he came to me for guidiness and to learn more to be a better warrior, I would have been more then grateful to train you as well Elek but you never asked..It is not my job to train you it is yours and yours alone."

Elek took in a deep breath and holds it in for a moment before letting it go slowly, knowing his father was right but still jealousy and rage still lingered inside of him.

Cyrilla not wanting to let bygones be bygones with their father.

"So…We are now fine and dandy? I don't think so! Ifind it unfair that Acestes had the upper hand in the duel between Elek when he had more training, you knew Acestes would win from the start!"


	2. Chapter 2

"That is not true Cyrilla and you know very well it isn't, you have allowed your lust for power cloud your mind."

Replied their father as he tries to reason with her know of her nasty attitude and how to tame it. She grinds her teeth in frustration as she could no longer hold back her anger towards her father and for him being so closed minded on allowing a woman to rule over their home planet.

Elek took a few steps towards cyrilla to try and calm her as well but once Elek and their father got too close she just snaps, grabbing Elek by his shoulders and kneeing him in the lower torso causing him to fall to his knees before she lashes out towards their father wrapping her hand around his throat and lifts him off his feet. Her aura courses all around her body as it engulfs her.

Acestes quickly releases Kyra and tosses her into the corridor to keep her out of the way as he makes a run towards Cyrilla to stop her from killing their father, Elek as well managed to get back onto feet and grabs cyrilla by her shoulder to pull her away from king Legion.

"You shall die along with this pathetic planet….father!"

Cyrilla laughs wickedly as her grip tightens around Legions throat. He stared into her cold heartless eyes knowing she had completely lost her mind in her own selfish power. He was not afraid to die by her hands but welcomed it for he truly felt sorry for letting down his own child.

"If killing me will fill that avoid in your heart and ease your anger then do what you must, but do not kill your family, your people in the process. They did nothing wrong to you..I did."

Legion spoke calmly. Acestes grabs their father by his mid torso and tries to pull him out of Cyrilla grip as Elek works on getting cyrilla to release him.

Cyrilla, let father go! This isn't going to solve anything between us..Please cyrilla we can work something out."

Spoke Acestes as he looks over their father's shoulder to look at cyrilla. She shook her head as she grins to his words.

"It's too late for that brother!"

And with that said she crushes their loving father's throat with barely any force, the sound of his gasp and slight struggle broke the three children's heart as they watched his now lifelessly body dangle in cyrilla's hold. Releasing him from her grip, Acestes tightens his grip to Legion and lowers him slowly to the floor and holds him in his arms.

"Father! Father! Please don't be dead."

Cried Acestes as he gently shakes him. Both Elek and Kyra rush over to Acestes and their father's corpse. Tears fall down Kyra's cheeks as she barriers her face into Elek's chest as he slowly wraps his arm around her. Cyrilla snickers to their sobbing.

"How cute."

Spoke cyrilla in a cold monotone voice.

Acestes glares up at her in a hateful way as he lowers their father to the ground and stood up, gripping tightly to the necklace their father gave to him in his hand. He was now beyond angry and way no longer going to deal with any of this any longer.

"This has gone too fare Cyrilla and for your sins of killing our father you will be banned from this planet… Along with you Elek."

As he turns his glare to his brother who still was holding onto kyra.

Elek glares back up as he quickly got to his feet, removing Kyra from his hold.

"Why me? I did what I could to stop cyrilla from killing you…our father and yet you still want to banned me?"

Replied elek in a hurtful voice.

"Yes I am, you had full intentions of killing me out of jealously and for that I ban you from this planet. Better yet…I ban off three of you… I don't need this kind of drama, MY people don't need this, they need a stable king to rule and having you three here will only cause problems among our planet..So go all of you! Gather up your belongings and leave!"

Acestes spat out in anger as he lowers himself to one knee and picks up their father and makes his way through the corridors without looking at his brother or sisters nor saying goodbye. All three of them look at one another with rage and hate as they blamed each other for what had happened that day. Storming off to their rooms they grabbed what they needed and made their way out of the kingdom.

The blood red sun shined on their red planet as their people gathered around the kingdom as Acestes stood before them all on a balcony.

"I have some good and bad news to give to you all. King Legion was murdered last night by the hands of his daughter Cyrilla."

Saiyans in the crowd gasp in horror as they began to speak to one another about it.

"But I was pronounce king of this planet and will be taking father's place and I reassure you I will do what I can to be a good king to you all just like King Legion once did. As for my three siblings they are to be banned from this planet to seek a new home, outcast from our own race."

As the three steps out into the light for everyone to see them, the crowd begins to boo them and yell at them to leave but of course cyrilla wasn't going to leave without a word.

"My saiyan warriors! Listen to me and listen to me good because I will only say this once. I am strong enough to rule over this planet and be your leader; I will lead my clan into victory in every war every battle and be the most fearful race in the galaxy. If you wish to be the strongest and fight like we are meant to be then come with me and we shall seek our own planet start a new on our clan!"

Cyrilla spoke proudly as she raised her right fist into the air. Some of the saiyans cheered her on as they make their way out of the crowd and towards her, most of them had similarities to her appearance, either having the red hair, the green eyes or the black tail gathered around her and they all lift Cyrilla onto their shoulders and made their way to the launching station to seek out a new home.

Acestes stood tall as he narrows his black eyes as he watched more then a hand full of his people leave with his heartless sister Cyrilla. Knowing that the others will be making the same speech he simply just folds his arms over his well built chest and waited for the other two to speak.

Elek clears his throat as his eyes met with his brother before they slowly turn to look at the crowd of saiyans, cocking his chin up slightly he pounds his fist into his armor chest before speaking.

"I may have lost the duel with Acestes to win our father's throne but that doesn't mean I am not strong enough to rule on my own, I have all that is needed to be a perfect king for all of you. I will protect my people and fight by their sides in every battle, all will be treated as equals and not by ranks of power. We are all saiyans, born to fight, born to remain loyal to one another and that is what we shall do!"

Most of the crowd claps their hands as they heard Elek speech, pushing their way through the thin crowd of saiyans to reach their new king, patting Elek's back and laughing with him they all follow behind cyrilla to seek a new home of their own.

It was Kyra's turn to speak but her crystal hues sadly gaze up at her older brother Acestes, the one man besides her father she had always looked up to but had betrayed her for something she didn't even do. Lowering her head she weeps in sorrow knowing he had made up his mind of kicking them all off their own planet. Lifting her head up she wipes her rosy cheeks to rid her tears and clears her throat.

"As most of you should know already, I am not one for blood shed and wars. I am a simply saiyan princess who wishes to see love and peace throughout our clan and to not fight pointless battles with other races to own their planets... Who are we to do such things to them? Our carless lust for power will be the death of us; one day in the future we might end up picking a fight with the wrong race that would wipe us all out…Do you all really want such a life? To kill the innocent and watch your back worried someone far more powerful then us will destroy us all? If you wish to live a peaceful life and only fight when needed then please come with me."

Spoke kyra with such innocents and kindness in her gently voice.

The crowd remained silenced for a brief moment as they all gazed up at her, Kyra was nerves that the lust for power had already tainted their minds and did not wish to seek out peace, lowering her head she begins to walk off alone until a voice called out from the crowd.

"Wait! My princess!"

Spoke an elder saiyan with his mid aged son, pushing their way through the crowd they quickly make their way to kyra and bow before her.

"You are what this planet needs my princess, we need your kind of guidness to live the life we should be living. Not all of us are what you may think, my son and I believe every word you spoke and for that we shall follow you to the ends of the galaxy if we must."

Kyra smiled brightly to the two male saiyans before she leans down and strokes their cheeks with her hands.

"Then let us go find a new home."

When the crowd watched as the two saiyan spoke to the princess they all looked at one another and whisper softly, a few moments had past and more then half of the crowd which were mainly women and elder saiyans who were growing too weak to fight any more left the crowd and followed princess Kyra.

Acestes still had a great amount of number of saiyans remaining loyal to him. He stood on the balcony as he watched hundreds of space pods leave their planet for good.

Time had past by the four saiyans, as Acestes was king to the Northern galaxy saiyan clan, Cyrilla Queen of the southern galaxy saiyan clan, King Elek the Westeren galaxy clan and Eastern galaxy was ruled by Queen Kyra. Petty wars were fought among the four clan for years as they believed their clan was better then the others, Strict breeds of saiyans remained on each planet and despised any saiyan that had different physical appearance.

But secret mix breeding was not unusually through the four clans and saiyan children born with outer appearance of two different clans. Most of them were looked down upon for the sins their parents committed but not on Kyra's planet, she welcomed all who were mixed by two clans even those who were not mixed with her own saiyan clans. Many forbidden couples from Kyra's brother's and sister's clan seeked out a peaceful place to live with their mixed offspring and Kyra welcomed them with open arms, she believed that all the clans regardless of their hair color, or the color of their tail and eyes were all of one race, the saiyan race.


	3. Chapter 3

Many centuries had come and gone and different kings and queens ruled over the four saiyan clans, the Northern clan now being called Planet Vegeta was ruled by one of the best kings that the northern clan had very had after King Acestes. Innocent saiyan blood had been spilled through the centuries and would continue on.

Queen Maya of the Eastern clan had enough of this and wanted to put an end to these wars among her family. Gathering up a small hand full of her elite warriors she set off to the Northern clan, enough was enough for Queen Maya and she was going to do all she could to reason with King Vegeta to make him see that these wars among each other was pointless. Several days had past as they finally reached the Northern Galaxy and landed on planet Vegeta, Guards growled at her and refused her entrance.

"No filthy outcast is allowed on this planet, so you best just leave before we get nasty."

Queen Maya simply just gazed at them as she swiftly lifts her left hand up and with little effort used her energy waves to push them away from her.

"I do not wish to use force on you two, so I advice you let me through to speak to the king."

Spoke Maya in a calm voice.

"Why you bitch!"

One yelled out at her as the other balled up his fist and was about to strike the queen but one of her elites stood in front of her ready to protect her but before things got worse king vegeta storms through the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Maya turns her head to the left as she gazed at King Vegeta, his cold black eyes locked on her as he sneers to her appearance.

"What do you want Maya?"

Challenged King Vegeta.

"I wish to speak to you, if I may."

King vegeta growls under his breath as he hesitates to answer her but he stumbles on his words.

"N…..uuhg yes come in come in!"

King Vegeta quickly makes his way back to his throne room where his beloved pregnant wife and only daughter Ayama sat by his throne, Queen Maya and her elites follow behind. Some of King Vegeta's elites gasp at her appearance as the Northern clan consist of saiyans with Black hair and eyes and a brown tail, King Vegeta and his family were the only ones who had the appearance of different clans. King Vegeta having the brown hair from the Eastern clan but still had the black eyes and brown tail from the Northern clan, as for his wife and daughter they had physical appearance of the Southern clan. The wife having Maroon hair and black eyes and a brown saiyan tail. His daughter Ayama having dark purple hair and golden hues and a brown saiyan tail. Even though their genes were mixed throughout the generation, king vegeta was still considered Royal blood and was not looked down upon for being a mixed breed.

Queen Maya was a mixed of her own clan and the Northern clan, having beautiful long white locks with the tips of her hair black, a brown tail and crystal blue eyes, she was just as beautiful as her great great great grandmother Kyra was.

Wearing a long cloak over her womanly curves she stood before vegeta who took his seat on his throne.

"So what brings you here Maya?"

Asked king Vegeta.

"I wish to make a truce to both our clans."

The entire room of King Vegeta's people began to laugh to her words. Finding it amusing that she wished to make peace to the two clans which was typical for the Eastern clan to ask for.

"King vegeta tried to hold in his laughter as he stood up and walks down to Maya, placing his right hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya what makes you think I would want a truce with your clan?"

Maya sighs softly as she shakes her head to his words.

"Why not? Can you not see King Vegeta?"

King vegeta chuckles as he looks to his people and smiles.

"I can see just fine Maya."

Maya growls under her breath as she took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"No Vegeta, you do not see. Look, look at your people, my people what do you see?"

King vegeta narrows his eyes to her as he did what she asked of him and looked to his people then to her elite warriors that stood behind her.

"I see the northern clan and the eastern clan."

Maya sighs more as he was so blind sided to the truth.

"No! Do you want to know what I see?"

"Not really."

Spoke King Vegeta who was growing inpatient with Maya.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. What I see when I look at everyone in this room is that we are all one in the same, we are all Saiyans King Vegeta. Can you not see that? So what if we have different hair colors, eye colors and tail colors. To me that shouldn't make us different. We all have Saiyan blood coursing through our veins."

Removing her hands from his face she walks around the room as she continues to talk.

"We are all family King Vegeta, can you not see that? We are fighting among blood when we should be focusing on being one with each other and fighting our true enemies not each other. Please King Vegeta, open your eyes and see what I see, what my people see. Our Ancestors had filled our heads with lies and blinded us from the truth, just because they fought over power and who to become the new ruler of the Northern clan and caused their own down fall, doesn't mean we have to follow in their foot steps and make the same mistakes they made. Lets change out future and be a real race as ONE race. The Saiyan race."

All was quiet in the room as Maya had finished her speech, no one seem interested or even touched to her words. She stood in the middle of the room feeling embarrassed that she poured her entire heart out to make a difference to the clans. Lowering her head she was about to lose all hopes to fixing the clans until Princess Ayama stood up from her throne, clapping her hands. The room gasp to her actions and stared at her as she made her way to Queen Maya but King Vegeta grabs her by her shoulder looking down at his beloved child who was still too young to understand what was going on.

"Ayama go by to your mother! This does not concern you."

Ayama gazed up to her father with her golden hues as she smiles to her father while she spoke in a beautiful loving voice.

"A wise king once told me, we are one. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

King Vegeta sighs deeply from her words as he tries to turn it around to make him seem like he was right.

"But they…"

Ayama shook her head as she pulls herself from her father's hold and lifts her hands up as she motions them towards everyone in the room.

"Them? Us. Look at them, they are us. What differences do you see?"

Maya smiled lovingly to Ayama knowing she was the strong one in the family and could see just what she did and it moved her to see a ten year old girl that was not blind sided by race.

"I may be too young in your eyes to understand most things, but this…father, I understand. Queen Maya is right, who are we to judge by mixed breeds. Look at us father we are mixed breeds and you expect our clan our people to be so judgmental towards the other clan when we ourselves are the main reason for these wars? For once father do not be blind sided by how this clan was raised, it's not too late to change things. Do what's right for onces."

The elite warriors both Maya's and Vegeta's smiled at one another in the room and began to clap to Princess Ayama's speech which touched them all so greatly. King Vegeta sighed softly as he knew she was right and loved her so very much that she was the one who always set him straight. Lowering himself to one knee he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead before standing back up and turns his eyes to Maya.

"So do we have a truce?"

Asked Maya with a smile still on her face.

"Yes we do."

Replied King Vegeta as he lifts Ayama into his arms and holds her tightly.

"Perfect and if you do not mind I wish to bind this truce in a marriage."

King Vegeta's eyes widen as he looks at Maya with a shocked look in his eyes, looking to his wife then to his daughter rather puzzled on who Maya shall marry to make this truce.

"How can we bind a truce in a marriage when we do not have any royal suitors?"

Maya smiles softly as she takes ahold of her cloak and pulls it's to her sides revealing her swollen stomach as she too along with King Vegeta's wife being pregnant.

"I know you are to be baring a prince soon as I a princess, one they are 16 I wish to bind this truce in a marriage between the two of them."

King Vegeta gazes at her stomach then to his wife's and smiles softly knowing this would be the only way to make peace with at least one of the other clans. Turning to look to Maya he nods his head before extending his arm out to her. Maya slowly walks over to him as he takes ahold of her shoulder and pulls him into his one arm and hugs her.

"Very well Maya, a truce bind by marriage it shall be."

Everyone in the room cheers and claps to the truce and all gathered around and shook hands and hugged being at ease knowing that they no longer had to worry about wars between the Eastern clan. All that needed to be done was make the other two clan see that things can change.


End file.
